petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 January 2014
02:27 <5logank> O/ .... 02:27 Attempt finding out what all the varaibles are for....Just try 02:27 lag is starting to go 02:27 <5logank> Okay I will 02:28 <5logank> See you in 4 years 02:28 Persson, Do you mind using Mr. Chatbot to log the chat? My connection is just BAD 02:28 Sure. 02:28 Thanks 02:28 No problem 02:29 Okay, Back to PM 02:29 <5logank> hey Mr 02:29 IT'S UGLY! BAN IT FOREVER! 02:29 <5logank> Lolololololololololololoolololololllolipop your friends 02:29 He just logs chat. 02:29 He never talks anymore. 02:29 <5logank> Nooooooooooooooooooooo 02:30 <5logank> Nooooooooooooo 02:30 <5logank> Why 02:30 ... 02:30 Because he's just a bot account. 02:30 <5logank> nnnnnnnnnnnnnpoooopopopo poo popopkpopopkpopopo 02:31 <5logank> Johnny walker is the that you mean by yourself or or did you you mean by that that is a kindle fire and stuff and grandpa's I have a kindle fire fire and grandpa's ice house is is a lot of fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun with the same thing to use do it is no longer 02:32 ... 02:32 <5logank> LOL 02:32 <5logank> I have don't no want me check out how of some a sort by yourself yourself to and stuff so you you know want to use the of a good kindle fire app and stuff so I will let me me know what if I can add a kindle for 02:32 are you even speaking english 02:33 "I have don't no want me" 02:33 I don't know Chinese... 02:33 XD 02:34 * IAmAPersson is away. 02:38 This is a test. 02:32 <5logank> LOL 02:32 <5logank> I have don't no want me check out how of some a sort by yourself yourself to and stuff so you you know want to use the of a good kindle fire app and stuff so I will let me me know what if I can add a kindle for 02:32 are you even speaking english 02:33 "I have don't no want me" 02:33 I don't know Chinese... 02:33 XD 02:34 * IAmAPersson is away. 02:38 This is a test. 02:38 Continuing... 02:38 ... 02:38 Ok, he doesn't auto-rejoin. 02:39 There we go. 02:39 trial 2 02:39 NO 02:39 damn it nvm 02:39 can't kick it 02:39 XD 02:39 gg no re 02:39 Only admins can kick it. 02:39 i underestimated his power 02:39 <5logank> I'm stuck in my chair 02:39 <5logank> so painful 02:39 >:3 I have meemoos as my main source of power. 02:39 /kick 02:40 ... 02:40 <5logank> it a fold chair 02:40 <5logank> Solo 02:40 It* is& chair.* 02:40 is* 02:40 <5logank> How are u doing 02:42 test 02:42 pataptc 02:42 <5logank> Ugh my back 02:42 <5logank> goodbye world 02:43 <5logank> Jk 02:43 <5logank> Gtg 02:43 bye bitch 02:43 oh 02:43 o/ 02:46 * TwinArmageddonz is afk 02:47 oops 02:47 <5logank> Gonna get unstuck 02:47 ? 02:48 <5logank> way better 02:49 How do you like your chatmod power twin? 02:50 O-O 02:53 twin 04:43 Coinz 04:55 . 04:55 Chatbot 04:55 Smoked, wateva 04:55 hows sausageland 04:56 YOU'VE BEN EDITING SINCE JANUARY 1970? 04:56 Oh, you're not smoked. 04:56 You're Persson 05:20 Hello. 06:02 06:35 o/ 06:35 ...? 06:50 \o 08:16 o/ 08:24 (wave) 08:25 \o 08:26 SM32 08:26 i did a battle in psb 08:26 with 99 players 08:27 i couldn't even tell which character i was >.< 08:27 Jack OS 08:27 jack os is amazing 08:27 O_O 08:28 :] 08:28 It's going to have PTC Roblox 08:30 :[ 08:30 Pwn noobs 08:30 ON THE GO 08:30 Pay real money to buy virtual stuff 08:30 ON THE GO 08:31 Be an idiot/guest 08:31 ON THE GO 08:31 ROBLOX PTC 08:31 Best ad ever 08:32 XD 08:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN_W83QTL6s Even better if they had this version 08:32 He points out everything wrong 08:33 :D 08:36 XD 08:37 Twin 08:37 TwinArmageddonz 08:37 Talk to me. 08:37 pl0x 08:37 ... 08:37 ........................... 08:37 ......................................................................... 08:39 . 08:39 . 08:39 . 08:39 . 08:39 . 08:39 oops 08:39 what 08:39 i thought my chat was on skype 08:39 Hi 08:39 I luv spamming on skype 08:39 hi 08:39 I learned classes in C#. 08:39 brb 08:39 wtf is a class 08:46 Back 08:47 It's object-oriented stuff. 08:47 In object-oriented languages, you can use the code for itself. 08:47 A class is like programming a set of commands, which therefore can be used later in the code! 08:48 So the code can use itself. 08:48 cool 08:48 bye o/ 08:50 I'm remaking Person's Text RPG using classes/methods/etc. in C#. 08:50 ... 09:06 roblox 09:06 jk 09:23 Holy PG.... 09:23 It took me half an hour to connect... 09:26 Can anyone hear me? 09:26 Shit 09:27 Smoked 09:27 I learned classes, etc. 09:27 And enums 09:27 C# is even better than I thought. 09:27 If only PTC could do this... 09:28 Ikr 09:28 playerData player = new playerData(); 09:28 player.Name = "null"; 09:28 player.Level = 0; 09:28 player.Items = items.none; 09:28 Sorry my internet is being shit 09:28 It's ok 09:28 I love classes 09:28 IKR 09:28 OMG 09:28 I like to think of methods as a GOSUB command 09:29 I wonder how many edits Mr ChatBot has. 09:29 CLASSES as the GRP for all my data 09:29 Makes it easier for me to understand 09:29 I LOVE enums also. 09:29 What are enums? 09:29 They allow you to make your own type of variable. 09:29 143 edits 09:30 Oh, AWESOME! 09:30 player.Items = items.none; 09:30 Here 09:30 's the enum line: 09:30 public enum items { none = 0, shard = 1, bone = 2, cup = 3, water = 4, hay = 5 } 09:30 Now I can declare a variable like this: 09:30 Kinod like an array? 09:31 items myItems = items.bone; 09:31 Not really. 09:31 Oh 09:31 Guess what? 09:31 ? 09:31 I fixed my old laptop! 09:31 :D 09:31 It's an awesome laptop too 09:32 Plus an extra gig of RAM 09:32 O_O Mr ChatBot got the "I like meemoos :^)" badge for the 23,000th edit. 09:32 3 gigs now 09:32 birch pl0x 09:32 OMG 09:32 what 09:32 Twin i'm lagging like a homosexual riding a pig whore 09:33 i would kick you but i'm not powerful enough 09:33 XD 09:33 Talk to brian...or Kirby about that 09:34 lolno 09:34 lolyes 09:34 I'm giving up my power anyway 09:34 lolwut 09:34 k 09:34 lolyes 09:34 bye too laggy o/ 09:35 ikr bye 09:35 \o 09:35 Why can't I create a method?! 09:35 ohhhhhhhhhhhhh 09:35 derp 09:35 I can't do it inside Main() 09:35 I know what you did wrong... 09:36 OMG lag, you got it 09:36 Imma hook up my old laptop, brb...on my laptop :D 09:44 o/ 09:44 O_O PEOPLE 09:45 I'm a friggen bot. 09:45 oh my god... 09:45 ... 09:45 did I see what I just saw? :D 09:45 ? 09:45 XD 09:45 The bot is talking! 09:45 :D 09:45 hacks :D 09:45 * Mr ChatBot is a hax0r 09:46 jk 09:46 hi 09:46 i've been trying to post this to imgur for three days :S 09:46 Hi 09:46 oh wut thats levi I thought that was brian :D 09:46 o3o 09:46 http://i.imgur.com/aW4L9vr.png 09:46 My Laptop failed me... 09:47 I approve coinz! (yes) 09:47 I started messing with LEN() and VAL() yesterday... 09:47 guess what 09:47 wut 09:47 useful, But I still suck at reading from arrays 09:47 that's basically the only over world tiles I would need to make a minimal zelda style game. 09:47 Wut 09:48 what... your making a zelda game? 09:48 Lag 09:48 o3o tons of care sausage :D 09:49 LAGG 09:49 I might make a C# interpreter now that I know .Length and .Substring() 09:49 dood Noah 09:49 I'm making a zelda engine and such 09:49 no way I want it! 09:50 hardcore zelda fan <-- :D 09:50 oh man my chat is messin up 09:50 Now that I have the basic variables, time to start porting! 09:50 :D 09:51 since when did the bot start to talk? or is it a real account now? 09:52 o/ 09:52 here's the link: Message Wall:GimmeMoreCoinz 09:52 LAGGGGGGG 09:52 noah 09:52 I might attempt to port SURVIVE in C# 09:53 Noooahhhhhhhhhhh you can download the pre emptive engine there. 09:53 if you want both tilesets I'm using. 09:53 (megustamucho) 09:53 I can post them both for you. 09:53 there's instructions on how to use it 09:53 yus 09:54 I just learned how to create an artificial substring in PTC 09:55 http://imgur.com/B0yM2Ub,vtgTTED 09:55 when you click on LOAD on BGU0 you type the exact image name. 09:55 Put these both in the same folder as the downloadable exe 09:55 Unfortunately the current "demo" doesn't come with both those tilesets but you could easily add them in. 09:56 but using those you can try the map editor right away 09:56 okay 09:56 and fyi those should work in petit computer except you'll have to leave an 8X8 black space on the top left corner of both tilesets for it not to glitch up 09:56 in the map editor you can use the up or down arrows to increase tile selection and placement size. 09:56 You get 8X8 or most usefully 16X16 placement 09:57 The arrow keys allow you to scroll around. 09:57 And when you start it up it asks a size. on PC I'm pretty sure it can handle things insane like 2000, 2000 09:57 but you'd never fit that data into petit computer 09:57 if you have any issues let me know =p going to get food 09:58 okay 09:58 bloopy 10:00 omg levi and your bloopy 10:01 yep 10:01 ypoolb 10:03 omg im playing patapon 3 on my tablet 10:04 noah if you try the editor let me know what improvements I can make :3 10:04 alright 10:13 Why isn't .Substring working? 10:13 :( 10:13 I'll work on it later tomorrow. 10:15 o/ 10:16 If anyone can troubleshoot this code, that'd be great. 10:16 (The code detects bad words and returns a false value if it finds one) 10:16 to bad no one can :D 10:16 static bool nameIsValid(string name) 10:16 { 10:16 //Go through the entire name and check for invalid terms 10:16 for (int i = 0; i < name.Length; i++) 10:16 { 10:16 if (i + 4 > name.Length) break; 10:16 if (name.Substring(i, i + 4) "fuck" || name.Substring(i, i + 4) "shit" || name.Substring(i, i + 4) "damn") 10:16 { 10:16 return false; 10:16 } 10:16 } 10:16 10:16 return true; 10:16 } 10:16 chu mad bro? (troll) 10:16 Wait until your parents read the source code... 10:17 wut 10:17 :D 10:17 Troubleshoot please (if you can). 10:18 The chat bot now will only log chat. 10:19 bot directive 103 10:19 o3o 10:19 :D 10:20 no thats whack yo? 10:22 im so lonely... (megustamucho) 10:26 ypoolb 10:26 o/ 10:26 what 10:30 lol someone took away toggle away 10:31 bye o/ 10:37 ZOMG HI 10:55 hi new guy 10:56 bye new guy 10:57 hi new guy 10:57 hi 10:58 Hi, Welcome to the PTC Wiki! 10:58 If you have any questions, just ask. 10:58 ok 10:59 What's up? 10:59 im making an elder scrolls game and i cant display sprites in the raycast engine 10:59 or i think i cant 10:59 Uhh...Me and someone else are already doint that exact same thing. 11:00 do this before the main loop: 11:00 VISIBLE 1,1,1,1,1,1 11:00 ok 11:00 LOLNOPE! 11:00 Maybe... 11:00 I did that and it still did that... 11:01 I think I put it inside the loop though 11:01 well im still testing 11:02 i have my group of friends who help me 11:03 u said that your making an elder scrolls game already right 11:03 Oh Cool! 11:03 do u liek cookie clicker? 11:04 i havent gotten around to it bbut i can i u would like 11:05 Cookie Clicker Petit Computer Edition 11:06 ok cool ill check it out 11:07 im playing it now its really good\ 11:08 its getting better 11:08 http://i.imgur.com/k4edQ6S.jpg pic of a new feature called the dungeon 11:09 omg 11:09 that looks good 11:09 thanks :D 11:10 how far are u into making it 11:10 making what 11:10 the dungeon? 11:10 ya 11:11 i have to make enemy player to enemy collision and make 20 floors using an array then im done with it 11:12 will it take long 11:12 if im lazy 11:12 lol 11:13 i can make enemy collision in a hour but 20 floors might take a bit 11:13 im terrible with sprites so all my games run on raycast 11:13 i made a raycast game 11:14 what is it 11:14 RAYSCARE 11:15 ima work on cookie clicker now and make player to enemy collision 11:15 hi 11:17 bye 11:27 Hello 11:27 hi 11:27 hi 11:27 persson right? 11:27 How have yous been doing? 11:27 Yes 11:28 I need a scary name. 11:28 lolwut 11:28 why 11:28 I'm making a game. 11:29 ok 11:29 It will be a mix of "The Witch's House" and "Amnesia". 11:29 A horror game. 11:29 The graphics will be in the style of "The Witch's House". 11:30 And the horror will be influenced from "Amnesia". 11:30 cool 11:30 But I need a scary name. 11:30 I was thinking "Paranoid", but then the player would know that the things weren't real, taking away from my precious scary factor. 11:31 Ideas? 11:31 nope 11:31 LEVI 11:31 Ideas? 11:31 ... 11:31 idk im not good at names 11:32 Just think of a scary game name. 11:32 oh i got one! 11:32 What about "Hidden"? 11:32 My idea of a scary name: SmokedSausage 11:32 XD lolololjk 11:32 XD 11:33 i have a question 11:33 ? 11:33 ? 11:33 for persson 11:33 Yes? 11:33 how did u make the slimes for minecraft ds 11:34 I made a block textured like a slime, then gave it AI to move around. 11:34 ok how did u make the block 11:35 shall i work on ccptc or pataptc right now? 11:35 I had block IDs, so I expanded my TEX array and added the new texture. 11:35 pataptc? 11:35 patapon ptc 11:35 ? 11:35 patapon? 11:35 11:35 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patapon 11:35 oh 11:35 Oh 11:35 lol 11:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=PC0fDT6R3f8 11:36 Here's some names I was thinking of for my new game: 11:37 Hidden 11:37 Unseeable 11:37 Can't Touch Me 11:37 Now You See Me 11:37 lolwut Hiddens the only one thats NOT cheesy XD 11:37 Opinions? 11:37 ... 11:37 rly 11:37 orly 11:38 srsly 11:38 now u see me 11:38 im still new to codeing games so i dont know how to do alot of things 11:39 What about: 11:39 Achluophobia 11:39 ... 11:39 ... 11:39 Achluophobia = Fear of Darkness 11:39 oh 11:39 ... 11:40 persson can u be persson pl0x not mr botty 11:40 <5logank> hi 11:40 hi 11:40 hi 11:40 Being me while the bot is running messes up my chat. 11:40 D: 11:40 <5logank> i'm gonan play game dev tycoon 11:41 <5logank> NOONES GONNA STOP ME 11:41 <5logank> 11:41 hey 5logank can you make a game for me like right now 11:41 <5logank> what 11:41 So the top 3 are: 11:41 Hidden 11:41 Now You See Me 11:41 Achluophobia (or should I shorten it to Achlu?) 11:41 a ptc game 11:41 <5logank> what game 11:42 <5logank> waiting for answer 11:42 this game pl0x http://lifeasadigitalsalad.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/the_elder_scrolls_v_skyrim.jpg 11:42 <5logank> O_O 11:43 trollolloll 11:43 <5logank> no 11:44 pl0x 11:44 <5logank> no 11:44 pwetty pl0x 11:44 <5logank> :| 11:44 <5logank> just how you spell that makes me wanna do it 11:44 pl0x 11:44 XD I found this: 11:44 Gynophobia – fear of women 11:45 <5logank> LOL 11:45 lol 11:45 o.o 11:45 XD ikr 11:46 What about this for my game: 11:46 Stygiophobia 11:46 (Stygiophobia – fear of Hell) 11:46 ok 11:46 tell me what to work on right now pataptc or ccptc 11:46 XD I'm just browsing though phobias 11:46 <5logank> CCTPC 11:46 Turophobia - fear of cheese 11:46 that is awsome 11:47 Answer not valid. Please answer the question again 11:48 <5logank> there is the TES 11:48 <5logank> (nes) 11:49 I found the perfect one for my game 11:49 Panphobia - a vague and persistent dread of some unknown evil 11:49 <5logank> persson 11:49 ? 11:49 <5logank> O_O 11:49 hey persson where are the block IDs in mc ds 11:49 <5logank> no persson couuld be an unknown evil 11:49 <5logank> COULD 11:49 <5logank> i must point out 11:49 ngjbnftgbhhhnm 11:49 hgvfvfvfv 11:49 hi 11:49 o/ 11:50 Load the GRP:MCDS to see all the blocks. The blocks match up with the IDs, starting from 1. 11:50 ok thx 11:50 hey persson 11:50 ? 11:50 Welcome to the PTC Wikia Oraclemann! 11:50 thanks 11:50 No problem! 11:50 Add Donkeys To Mcds pl0x 11:50 lolno 11:51 lolyes 11:51 HI der 11:51 PEOPLE 11:51 no 11:51 Welcome to the PTC Wikia Oraclemann! 11:51 May I kick Sperky? 11:51 Yes 11:51 Ok 11:51 Is Mrchatbot Persson? 11:51 Yes 11:51 (troll) 11:51 Add mooshrooms to mcds 11:51 no add donkeys 11:52 mooshrooms are cooler 11:52 I /might/ add cows. 11:52 But that'd be it. 11:52 no donkeys r cooler 11:52 ... 11:52 So Smoky & Persson use that account? 11:52 No. 11:52 fine i will add donkeys myself 11:52 if anybody is on my internet right now for some odd reaason, I opened a lan world. 11:52 Chat Bot Johnny is Smoked. 11:52 *Reason 11:53 He couldn't get it working, so he asked me to use my already existing bot. 11:53 Zzyex 11:53 yay fake bots dead 11:53 It seems like your just messing with it 11:53 Oh whoopsylol, now I remember Persson 11:53 Bananas 11:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4n3dbPqk58 11:53 ijwsdcqnknwsdfvnwakjSQDNWFEJWKS 11:53 Zzyex. 11:53 Its good old bot died 11:53 gtg bye 11:53 kjhbvhrbhsbvshjubj 11:54 o/ 11:54 hbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbh 11:54 Sparky, I'm finally starting on my new game. 11:54 Wut sparky 11:54 New game? 'w' 11:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4n3dbPqk58 Disable the bot! 11:54 Pokemanz fighttt 11:54 It's a "The Witch's House" and "Amnesia" mix. 11:54 Down with the bot! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4n3dbPqk58 11:54 It will be called: 11:54 hbvbhvfgh \o bbujububj vghvgvgvgvgvgvggvgvgvgvgvbloopysubhbhybybyhbybybybybypoolbhjbyhgbyhgjkgbhjgbhj 11:54 This will happen! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4n3dbPqk58 11:54 o/ 11:54 Process what you see 11:54 bloopy. 11:54 Pooooop 11:55 ... 11:55 Pan 11:55 "Pan" is short for "Panphobia" which is a vague and persistent dread of some unknown evil 11:55 New Game? 'w' 11:55 Pokemanz Battle Zzyex? 11:55 Later 11:55 :[ 11:55 I am playing craftmine 11:55 Ok 11:55 With my real life friends 11:55 Kk 11:56 Persson 11:56 Saying you have online friends calls all your online friends robots. :3 11:56 Do you have a mc account for pc? 11:56 <5logank> i do 11:56 Awwww 11:57 Logank is getting married. 11:57 ? 11:57 <5logank> what 11:57 Wut 11:57 Ohhh 11:57 I do 11:57 He said "I do." 11:57 <5logank> me no get 11:57 Lol 11:57 Omg 11:57 Zzyex is the bride 11:57 He said it 11:57 wth 11:57 is this world... 11:57 <5logank> Do you have a mc account for pc? 11:57 <5logank> i do 11:58 WHAT? 11:58 I'm a dude sparky 11:58 Ik 11:58 What is wrong w/ dis world...? 11:58 <5logank> me too 11:58 <5logank> WTF SPARKY 11:58 Chu both said "I do." though. 11:58 ? 11:58 Sparky 11:59 <5logank> I do 11:59 Link me to your quote page. 11:59 Did I say Chu ? 11:59 <5logank> FUCK 11:59 (BOX) 11:59 I thought I said You 11:59 <5logank> STUPID LAST MINUTE BUG FROM 5logank 11:59 (box) you guys 11:59 But now I'm irritated 11:59 <5logank> STUPID GAME DEV TYCOON 11:59 Andgpinh to kland 2014 01 29